A Demon's Heart :Mephadow:
by FoxysCove
Summary: My first Mephadow story. What is it like to have a demon who is totally fixated on you? It can be a living hell...
1. A Demon's Heart :Mephadow:

It was around midnight, and by now, Shadow was walking home from his work place, G.U.N. The general, as usual, gave him a hard time when he didn't do a mission succesfully. And then, by that time, the ebony hedgehog had about had it. Now all he wanted to do was just read and take a damn nap. "Finally, I'm home..." Shadow opened the door and walked in his house, sighing. He walked upstairs to his room, wanting to take a really deep sleep. Not within his vision, a pair of misty green snake-like eyes stared at him through his window, filled with a dieing lust.

After Shadow had bathed, he now lay down in his bed, reading a novel that was picked up by Rouge. Shadow stared blankly at the pages, almost like he didn't even know what was going on in the plot. Sure, he was reading it, but something was starting to drag his thoughts away from the book. A strange feeling overcame him, a feeling that he was being watched. His fears grew as he saw a black misty substance coming from the crack of his door. Shadow then had to panic. He brought his knees to his chest as he stared at the mist, which had already started to dift towards the bed. It was already on top of him before he knew it. The mist then started to take shape of a form, a form of which Shadow knew all too well. "Mephiles!" The teal stripped hedgehog smirked. "Well, hello there Shadow. Long time no see." A purr was formed at the end of his sentence. "What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow growled. He was about to push him off, but Mephiles quickly pinned him there, making the other's eyes grow and his muzzle turn a shade of a soft pink. "Oh, I'm just passing by, wanting to come... visit you." The demon purred. He slightly licked at Shadow's ear, making him shiver from underneath. OK, now he wanted answers. "What are you planning, you creep?" "Now, now. No need to be harsh. But, I think you'll like what I'm planning." He held Shadow's chin, making him look into his eyes. Before the ebony hedgehog could retaliate, Mephiles planted his lips on his, making him blush intensely. He then felt the demon's tounge play with his own. Shadow then couldn't take it. He bit down on Mephiles's tounge, making him jerk back. A hint of fury washed over his face, but was then clouded by lust. "Still stubborn as ever, I see. Fine then. I'm still goingto take my time with you, but, I'll be rough." Shadow's eyes grew as he felt his hands being bound above his head. Mephiles then procceded to lick Shadow's neck, making the ebony hedgehog moan from the pleasure. "Ah... Meph- ah...!" He felt the demon's hand travel down to his thigh, of which where he grabbed something that made Shadow moan softly and blush. Mephiles chuckled. "Are you enjoying this so far?" Shadow didn't even want to say anything. He did still had a little dignity left after all. "As long as he doesn't... Ahh!" Shadow was jerked from his thoughts when he felt Mephiles's tounge lick at his member. Mephiles smirked, seeing the hedgehog underneath him blush a dark scarlet. "Oh? Do you want more?" Just as Shadow was about to shake his head "no", he gave a loud moan and he arched his back, feeling Mephiles take his shaft inside his mouth. "Oh my god... ah, ah- Mephiles!" The demon pulled away from his member and started to spread Shadow's legs, making him blush. "Are you?... " Mephiles smirked. A loud scream pierced the night, followed by many more pleasured ones.

By the time it was mid-day, Shadow was already collapsed, dead in a long sleep. It was his alarm clock that finally woke him up. He grumbled as he turned on to his his back, hitting the alarm. He then looked at the time. "Damn. Did I sleep that long?" He then sat up, but then felt a sharp pain around his lower half. "Gah! What the heck?" From underneath him, he felt something wet, but decided to brush the pain and the stain off, once the smell of fresh coffee hit his nose. He wandered to the kitchen, suggesting that Rouge had come over and made coffee from him. However, he didn't really expect to see Mephiles when he came down. "Well, good afternoon, love. Didn't think you would get up." Shadow's eye twitched. Why the heck is he still here? Just leisurely sitting there, reading the newpaper. "Why... are you still here?!" Mephiles never took his eyes off the paper. Must be really interesting. Much more interesting than the huffy ebony hedgehog standing there, waiting for an answer. "Well? Answer me dammit!" "Oh, stop it. Just go ahead and drink your coffee already before it gets cold." Shadow just gave up right then. He finally sighed and trudged over to the table where his coffee was and sat beside Mephiles. He awkwardly sipped his coffee. "You know, I'm still hurting from what you did to me last night." Mephiles chuckled. "It's supposed to hurt the first time, love. You'll learn to love it soon though." Shadow then saw an almost visible smirk on the other's mouth. He just rolled his eyes and went back to his coffee. It was an hour of silence before a knock at the door rang throught it. "I'll get it." Shadow stood up from his seat and went to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw his partner, Rouge. "Rouge? What are you doing here?" "Well, good afternoon to you too, Shads." She replied, sort of annoyed of how he didn't greet her properly. "I came to see why you didn't come to work this morning" She then smirked, "You overslept, didn't you?" Shadow just sort of sweatdropped. "Yeah... uh... you could say that, I guess" Rouge looked at him with a confused look. Usually, Shadow would never oversleep or anything. She looked him over. His quills were a little shaggy. The same with his chest fur. Wonder what happened... He must have noticed her staring and tensed up a little. "Is that all you wanted to know? "Yeah. Well, see you later". Rouge was then on her way. But, she couldn't help but feel something was... off


	2. A Demon's Heart Part 2

It was after that Rouge had left that Shadow had went back to the kitchen. Only to find that Mephiles had vanished. The ebony hedgehog searched the house. The bedroom? No. The bathroom? No. Shadow had finally given up in searching for the demon, knowing he had vanished away. And, Shadow couldn't help but feel... sad. "Wait. What? Why am I sad? I should be happy. That bastard is out of my life forever." Shadow then walked to his bedroom, hoping he would finally get some sleep. It was after some time in bed that Shadow began feeling strange. He didn't know why, he just did. As he turned onto his side, he felt a warm presence that had suddenly joined him in bed. Shadow couldn't help but feel comfortable beside whatever had decided to lay down with him. He turned onto his other side, his arms wrapping around whatever was there beside him. He felt something fluffy, of which made him open his eyes. He shot up in bed when he realized who it was. It was Mephiles. "Well, hello Shadow. Seems like your comfortable." He chuckled. Shadow scooted away from him, falling out of bed and onto the floor. "Ow." Mephiles looked at him on the floor, trying not to laugh. "Are you OK?" Shadow got back in bed, rubbing a slight bruise on his behind. "No. I'm not. Where the hell did you even come from?" "I came here just before you fell asleep. You looked like you needed some company." The demon responded, wrapping his arms around the red streaked hedgehog. Shadow blushed. "I don't need your company, creep." He said, removing Mephiles's arms from his waist. "Oh, I know you love my company, my dear." Mephiles replied, pulling Shadow closer to him. Shadow reacted by moving away from him, going to the end of the bed. "Keep your hands off me! Get out of my house!" Mephiles moved towards him, holding him there. "You won't get rid of me that easily." He said, kissing the other lovingly. Shadow pushed him away. "I will get rid of you. And once I do, I'll be happy." "Oh just wait, my dear Shadow. Once I'm gone, you won't be able to live without me..." He whispered into his ear. And with that, Mephiles melted into the matress, dissapearing completely. After he had left, Shadow couldn't help but think about his words. And why they were suddenly making sense. 


	3. A Demon's Heart - Mephadow Chapter 3

A long afternoon dragged by without an interruption from Mephiles. Shadow had come to the conclusion that he had finally given up in trying to make him be his. He could finally be alone in his house without looking over his shoulder almost every second, and having to lock the windows and doors every night. Everything seemed to be peaceful and serene. Oh, but he was dead wrong.

Another night, no interruption. Maybe Shadow could actually get some sleep without turning on the light all the time. "Hm. Maybe he is really gone. Or... maybe... no! Don't like that, you idiot! He's gone and you should feel happy about it!" After having that mental argument with himself, Shadow turned off the bedside lamp and fell asleep.

All yesterday, and even today, Shadow could not get Mephiles's words out of his head. Why they stuck there so well, he didn't know. But, all he could think about was Mephiles being with him again. He didn't know why he was feeling this, but, something made him think these thoughts. These foreign thoughts. Of course, Shadow would never admit that he missed the demon, but something made him think otherwise. A deep feeling overwhelmed him inside. Something that craved the same touch Mephiles had given him many times before. Of course, he doesn't know why he's feeling these. This couldn't be love. Right? His answer was closer than he thought


	4. A Demon's Heart - Mephadow Chapter 4

In the night, Shadow lay on the couch, watching a random channel on the TV. It was then that he saw a cloud of black smoke coming on top of him. "What the?" The smoke wrapped itself around his waist, almost like it wanted to take him somewhere. Shadow tried his best to stay put, but the force seemed to be too strong. The smoke carried the hedgehog up to his bedroom. The smoke started taking shape. "Mephiles?!" "Well, hello again, Shadow. Did you miss me?" The demon pulled Shadow close to him. Shadow, of course, pushed him away. "Like hell I missed you." Mephiles pretended to pout. "Aww. You didn't? Well then..." He quickly pinned the black hedgehog to the mattress. "I'll make sure to change that." He smirked down at Shadow. Fortunately, the pinned hedgehog was able to get his left arm free from his grasp. He quickly pushed him off. "Don't even think about it!" Mephiles grinned evily at him. "So, you want to play hard to get, huh? Well, I'll gladly play." He quickly pounced on Shadow, making him fall to the floor. With the demon on top of him. Shadow pushed him off again, got up, and started running. He didn't exactly know where he was going to hide though. Maybe the bathroom? No. The closet? No. He stopped in the living room, catching his breath. Suddenly, something crashed into his back at full force. He now lay on the floor, looking up at acid green eyes. "Now. We can either do this the easy way. Or the hard way. Which will it be, my dear?" The demon whispered in his ear. Shadow went over the choices. If he chose the easy way, he'll probably be raped again. The hard way, might involve some physical violence. And him getting raped afterwards. Looks like he didn't have much of a choice left. Shadow surrendered. He didn't want to at first, but he didn't really have anymore options left. "Ah... I see you chose the easy way. This will be fun." Mephiles smirked. The black hedgehog's cheeks grew hot. "I-I can take it this time... I hope..."


	5. A Demon's Heart - Mephadow Chapter 5

It was in the middle of the day when Shadow woke up. His eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the mid-morning light. "Ugh.." He grumbled, rubbing his forehead. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table, which read 1:00 PM. "Damn. I slept all day..." he mumbled to himself. He sighed and lay back down. Not even realizing that a certain someone was beside him.

It too Shadow a few minutes to realize he wasn't alone in bed. He wouldn't dare to turn his head to see who it was. But he couldn't help himself. He started to turn his head to where the other person should be occuping the other side. He braced himself to see another body beside him. But there was no one. "Weird..." he said as he sat up. He then got up out of bed, slipping his shoes on his feet. He walked into the living room, noticing Rouge was in the kitchen making coffee. "Hey! You're up!" "Hey Rouge. What are you doing here..?" The hedgehog asked, still a little groggy from sleeping. "I just came here to see you. Then when I came to check on you, you were asleep. So..." she hands him a cup of coffee and smiled. "I made you some coffee to wake you up." Shadow sat down at the table and sipped the coffee. "Thank you. By the way, by any chance did you get in bed with me a while ago?" "No, I was down here the whole time. But if you wanted me to you could have just asked." The bat giggled. Shadow almost spit out his coffee. Not from what Rouge said after, but what she said before. "Y-You weren't? Then who-" Immediately, a name popped into his head. "Mephiles..." He said without thinking. "Who?" Rouge said suddenly. Shadow looked up at her for a moment or two before he turned his head away and shook his head. "It's nothing..." "Shadow, is something wrong? You've been acting weird all week. Is everything alright..?" He sighed. "I'm fine..." Rouge started reaching a hand out. "Are you-" "I said I'm fine!" Shadow yelled, causing Rouge to shoot back a bit. "Well... I-I guess you don't need me then..." Rouge walked away from him, trying to hide her tears. She then walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Once she was gone, Shadow put his hands to his head and lay it down on the table. As he did, he swore he heard some faint, ominous laughing.


End file.
